


Endings

by ayeka3b



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), Discovery of witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeka3b/pseuds/ayeka3b
Summary: What happens when mortality catches up with Diana?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine.  
> I was surprised that there aren't works that explore Diana's mortality.

He ran.  
He ran with no purpose, no goal.  
He ran, not stopping, his feet eating up the miles, unable to stay down.  
He ran, not caring who might see him. Not caring should a challenge come from a creature whose territory he had crossed into unbidden.  
In fact, he welcomed that, wished to be challenged, to face down the creature who would cross his path and want to harm him.  
He welcomed death.  
For what use did he have for life? Now that she was gone.

“We’ll go to Switzerland, there’s some trials going on that seem promising.”  
“Matthew”  
“I’ll have the yacht docked and ready to go”  
“Matthew”  
“I know Rebecca’s late term but Marcus will be along”  
“MATTHEW!”  
He stopped short, his wife rarely shouted.  
“No, Matthew,” she shook her head.  
He came to her, grabbing her hand, “I’ll make sure the yacht is well kitted and Gallowglass will steer. He will keep your safe and rested and-“  
She cut him off, “No, Matthew, I’m not doing the trial.”  
He looked at her, “of course you are,” he sounded so certain in his ears ,”it’s the best option.”  
“No,” Diana shook her head, “it’s the only option and not a very promising one at that.”

He heard someone. He had not been paying attention to his flank, hadn’t cared, but this sound was different.   
Sounds.  
For it was not just one person closing the distance quickly, there was a second with her.  
He heard a baby’s cry and a murmur of comfort.  
He turned quickly.

Phoebe entered the room, “I can do it. I know I’m young, but I have control.”  
Diana opened her mouth, but Phoebe continued “I won’t make you do the whole bow to the creator stuff, and I’m not scared of your husband,” she added, “ or mine for that matter, not that he would oppose me.”  
“Phoebe, I don’t want it.”  
Phoebe looked at Diana in shock, “but...”  
“I’m happy that you have found the life you have and that Marcus has found you, but I don’t want immortality. I just can’t handle that.”  
Phoebe tried to process this, “Why?”  
“I can’t outlive my children.”

“All right, enough of this nonsense,” Miriam swept into the room in tight leather pants and an outrageous red sweater, “lets get this started right away before you lose any more blood.”  
“Miriam,” Matthew growled, low and menacingly.  
Miriam rolled her eyes, “you know that never worked on me, I don’t know why you think it would start now. Besides, I’m not going to uphold your stupid edict for something that I know will make you worse off in the long run.”  
Matthew looked pained.  
Diana jumped in, “it’s not his choice, Miriam, it’s mine.”

“You have to.”  
“I can’t”  
“You don’t have a choice.”  
“I will be seconds behind you.”  
“No, you have to promise me you-“  
“I can’t,” Matthew roared. He had tried to keep it all in, but he couldn’t, not anymore, “what you are asking of me, it’s too much. I can’t” he broke down, tears pooling down his face.  
“Someone has to stay with them,” his wife calmly intoned, “someone has to protect our granddaughter.”

Matthew sat on his knees in the church. Everyone knew to stay away.  
“My darling, I miss you so much,” he dissolved into tears.

“Pop pop?”  
His granddaughter entered as silently as she could. It was not perfect, but she was quite adept at it.  
“Pop pop?” she said again quietly as she saw the red streaks down his cheeks.  
“Yes, my darling?” he tried to wipe them away.  
She stood stock still for a moment and then ran into his arms. She knew this was a dangerous game with a full grown vampire but never once had Matthew reared or growled at her.  
He instantly grabbed her, “don’t be sad pop-pop. I’m here, I make you feel better.”

In another world, Diana stood with Phillipe. He made good on his promise to ferry her to the other side. She looked down at the granddaughter that she knew so fleetingly, “I wonder if she will remember me,” Diana asked with sorrow in her voice.  
“Matthew will not let her forget.”


End file.
